Slayer: Darkness Conspires
Slayer: Darkness Conspires is an Everetti television series that continues the Buffy the Vampire Slayer storyline from where it was left off on December 18, 2009 at the end of the series, Slayer. Character Alexis Perry is back as the primary focus of the show in addition to some of the old and several new people. Slayer: DC is the final series of the Buffyverse and ends the storyline completely. Sarah Michelle Gellar will appear in the series on several occasions. Many fans are excited to know that the series will still be continuing and because of that, is rated as one of the most anticipated television series ever made. Slayer: Darkness Conspires is currently rated very highly. The series took on a new role from a Sci-Fi comedy drama to a Sci-Fi/Action, described as Buffy meets Mulder from The X Files. Characters Primary *'Alexis Perry': Portrayed by actress Christine Fletcher as a PCI agent now living in Washington DC. *'Shawn Perry': Portrayed by Jason Richards now living in New York City. *'Matthew Perry': Portrayed by actor Danny Andrews, living in Washington DC with slayer Alexis. *'Buffy Summers': Sarah Michelle Gellar continues this role as an LAPD police officer. *'Xander Harris': Nicholas Brendan continues the role in Season 3 as Alexis' new partner at the PCI. *'Willow Rosenberg': Portrayed by Alyson Hannigan now an ER doctor in a hospital in the Hudson Valley, NY *'Spike': James Marsters continues the role now living in Washington DC, providing aid to Alexis. *'Rupert Giles': Anthony Stewart Head continues the role as a helpful Watcher to Alexis in Washington DC. *'Faith Lehane': Portrayed by Eliza Dushku as Shawn's girlfriend and DEA agent in New York City. *'Daemon Heasus': The anti-Christ, alien assassinator and slayer hunter. Appears in Season Two. *'Carter': Former demon appearing in Season 2 who provides Alexis with help. Secondary *'May Lin Chang': She reappears in the series in Season 5. *'Mark Stinson': Appears only a few times in the series as Alexis former boyfriend living in New York City. Episodes Season One *'Welcome To The PCI': Aired September 3rd 2010 Two years since the end of the world and Alexis has been hired to work with the NSA, DoD and PCI. New evil has been leaking into the world again through dimensions. Her first assignment is to eliminate cultists and demons in Utah, USA. *'Stupidity': Alexis and Matt experience an odd day of rampant stupidity on the part of vampires they encounter. Matt kills his first vampire using a pencil. *'Inhuman': Alexis must infiltrate a rogue lab in France that is producing human/animal hybrid super soldiers. She gets in and must fight a tiger/woman hybrid. The French army raids the laboratory company after Alexis clears out any dangers. *'Xtascy': A ecstasy drug variant in Florida turns humans in vampires. Alexis tracks down the culprits and fights in a shootout with Cuban drug Cartels. She meets her new partner, Agent Mathis in the middle of the fight. *'Not So Merry Christmas': The essence and spirit of Christmas comes to Alexis' apartment on Christmas eve, asking for help. They are teleported to the dimension where the spirit of Christmas is a reality. An infection of zombie elves is destroying Christmas. Alexis and Willow help and save them. The spirit of Christmas continues on. *'Death Wish': An evil genie goes around giving deadly wishes out without notice, causing innocent people to kill themselves on accident. The genie is followed to a psych ward where it causes the mass deaths of 100 suicide patients. Alexis kills the entity by blowing it up. *'Day Dreaming': A student at Matt's school, with the ability to project his day dreams into reality kills his teacher with a giant spider. His terror spreads until Alexis accidentally kills the boy with his own day dream monster, a giant snake. *'Metal Gear Liquid': A scientist develops an inoculation that turns humans into liquid metal entities. His project is cancelled by the government. Enraged, he injects himself and begins a massacre. Alexis finally figures out how to stop him by freezing him and shattering the pieces. *'Nightmare On Pennsylvania Avenue': A demon has entered the White House and threatens the life of the President. Alexis and Mathis work to kill the demon. The President is attacked but rescued and the building evacuated. An EMP bomb kills the demon. *'Mid-Evil': A Senator's daughter is kidnapped by demons who teleport back in time to the medieval ages. Alexis and Mathis go back to the year 1230 AD and rescue the girl after fighting with the demons and vampires. *'Upgrade': Alexis, in pursuit of a vampire is struck with a bolt of lightning. She, comatose, encounters a strange interdimensional world where she is trapped. She must fight her way out. Upon awakening, she has new powers and is stronger than before. *'Teddybears': A Valentines Day spell brings all the teddybears in the world to life who attack. The location of the spell is found and it is reversed. The toy bears die and return to simply being toys. *'The Traveller': A god that travels from dimension to dimension, destroying worlds has come to Earth. It begins it's buildup of power and energy in Italy. The Everetti Militant Forces and PCI is called in to stop the evil god. Alexis and Angel kill the creature but not before Agent Mathis is killed. *'Our Truth': Alexis is teleported by a white orb to an alien spacecraft. Her ally alien friend teaches her of everything about the slayer's history, human history and the truth about everything. He also tells of the future, December 21, 2012, where the true end of the world will occur, the return of aliens to Earth and the need for Alexis to once again sacrifice her life to save life in the universe. Alexis is returned home and tells Giles of what happened. The slayers and friends meet and discuss the crisis. *'Equal': Alexis kills a demon in a haunted house. Giles receives a message from an old friend and is almost killed by an assassin. He flees to Alexis' house. Meanwhile Alexis must investigate a boy's account of a monster attack. She finds the monster and kills it. Giles now lives with Alexis. Season Two *'Shot Down': A UFO crashes in Israel. Everetti and Israeli military quarantine the scene and discover alien bodies. Alexis and the PCI is called in. A surviving alien attempts to tell Alexis something and dies. Alexis heads to a hotel in Tel-Aviv and encounters an equally powerful demon named Daemon who claims to be the anti-Christ. Alexis in unable to kill him. She is stabbed but heals herself with her powers. Alexis returns the next day to the UFO site and inadvertently activates the UFO with her touch. *'Harrison': Alexis gets a new arrogant partner, Anthony Harrison. Spike is back in town with his friend Clem. Daemon appears and attacks while the two partners are on an investigation. Alexis takes him out so they can make an escape. Giles researches more about the Anti-Christ. *'Day With Shawn': The episode follows a full day in the life of Shawn, now living in New York City. He encounters vampires, demons and runs into some leprechauns. He catches one and forces it to give him Skittles. *'There Goes Da Hood': A rash of vampire massacres in New York City lead to Alexis response with Harrison. Alexis meets with her brother Shawn and with her ex-boyfriend Mark in an attempt to find out information. A large shootout and battle ensues in the Upper West Side between Crips members and vampires. The vampires are killed. *'Concentrate': Alexis saves a man's life at the beach by killing an attacking shark. She later responds to a crisis in which a large energy orb is growing in size and power. Willow finds it will explode at some point, destroying Earth. Willow uses her dark magicks to teleport the deadly orb into another dimension by feeding off of Alexis' powers. *'Operation Interference': Demons using time travel go back in time to disrupt the slayers to try and change history. Alexis is sent back in time as well to stop them. She visits Sunnydale in 1996, 1997 and then Maybrook in 2000 where she fights to save her own childhood self from assassination. Harrison goes back to save Alexis as she fails to rescue her child self in time. The demons and killed but Daemon interferes and they fight. Daemon is hot with a dart which teleports him elsewhere. *'Loss': The Cheyenne native tribe is killed by Daemon. The survivor and friend of Alexis gives her a secret gift, a sword which bears power. The one true evil above all evil appears in front of the two, threatening Alexis, also hinting that her ex, Mark, has been killed too. *'Gain': An ex-demon named Carter meets with Alexis and offers his help in fighting the forces of evil. *'Pre-Emptive': Buffy encounters Daemon but gets away. Carter hints Alexis to a threat of a massive demonic invasion of Earth. The PCI teams dispatch to the dimension using the new dimension generator and teleports them to the demon world. They fight off attacking hordes and flee, teleporting back. A WMD is teleported into the demon world which detonates, eradicating it. *'Millennial': Demons kidnap Matt to perform a ritual that would bring Satan the Devil back to life. Alexis responds, enraged and fights to rescue him, facing massive odds. Daemon as well, must stop the resurrection of his enemy, Satan. For the short moment, Daemon and Alexis work together to stop the ritual. Daemon and Alexis are separated but Alexis rescues Matt and the ritual is destroyed. *'Dr. Rosenberg': The episode follows Willow around for the day. Now an ER doctor for a metropolitan hospital, Willow must save lives. A patient shot in the same manner as her ex-girlfriend Tara comes into the ER. Willow saves the girl's life with magic when medicine fails. *'Snatcher': A soul stealing demon steals the souls of Angel, Shawn and Spike. The three turn evil. The slayers must rescue the souls and return them to their hosts. *'Merger': A cult attempts to merge Earth with another dimension similar to Earth but is experiencing a devastating world war. The merge begins and some things merge into Earth but the ritual is stopped by Alexis. *'A Slayer': After stopping the dimensions from merging, a few things slipped through into Earth, including a vicious vampire slayer. Alexis and the slayer fight but in the end work together to return her home to her dimension. *'Go To Hell': Daemon attempts to trap and kill Alexis but fails. Enraged, Alexis uses her powers and warps him into a hell dimension. Season Three *'Agent Harris': Xander, finished with his tours of duty in the military, has been hired by the PCI as Alexis' new partner. Xander and Alexis work together to solve a few demonic incidents. *'Not Funny': A spell takes the gift of laughter from the world. No one can laugh and depression begins to set in. Only the most pissed off person in the world can save it...Spike. *'The Mummy': An evil Egyptian demon is awakened by archaeologists investigating a pyramid. It attempts to bring about a global plague but Alexis and Xander stop it. *'Goldfish': Dracula returns once again to challenge Alexis. He is captured by the PCI center and placed into an open view containment grid. Trapped in a small room like a goldfish, he becomes a common character in the series from this point on. *'Interdimensional Warfare': The PCI dimension destroying teams must go from dimension to dimension, setting off dimension destroyers and WMD's. Of those visited is Lego Land, a Slime World and the Drooping Clock World. Alexis becomes bored and annoyed with the ridiculous worlds she must visit. *'Beanstalk': A giant terrorizes a rural town in Texas. Where he lives is even more shocking. To stop the giant, a tactical warhead is deployed. *'Your Time': Death's Grim Reaper has come to collect souls in Washington DC and one of his targets is Alexis. Now she must run and hide while the PCI works on how to stop Death from getting her. *'Youjutsu Sha': A Japanese sorceress has begun assassinating government officials in Japan using her dark magic and summoning of blood sucking demons. When deaths appear in the UN and in the Japanese Embassy in Everett, Alexis must track her down and stop her. *'Psychic': People are being put into comas all over Washington DC and reports of new vampires in the area compounds this problem. Alexis has a run in with one vampire which feeds differently, sucking the energy and life force from her. She kills it but not before passing out. The PCI and Giles work together to kill these creatures. Alexis awakens. *'Wendigo': Reports of people disappearing and bodies being found eaten in New York's Adirondack State Park requires Alexis and Xander to seek out the native American mythical cannibalistic creature. *'Bloody Mary': Teens in a suburban town in Michigan are being viciously attacked at home and in school by a violent spirit that responds to children's Blood Mary mirror games. *'Ogbanje': A shipment in a freighter from Africa arrives in Baltimore. Soon following, infant children begin dying. But the deceased babies are not what they are thought and the search for a mystical baby snatching creature ensues. *'Cambion': Several women in Louisiana have given birth to intensely deformed children who died at birth. When a final woman gives birth, a demonic creature emerges, slaughtering the OB/GYN crew and fleeing. Alexis and Xander must track down and kill the spirit trying to mate with humans. *'Rougarou': Hunters in Quebec are being killed by a vicious beast in the northern forests. Alexis and Xander join forces with local hunters to track down the creature which appears as a sort of werewolf. *'Murder': The day is spent investigating small incidents in Maryland. Upon returning Home, Alexis spots a gang a men beating a woman on the street corner. She intervenes and the men flee. While performing CPR, one gang member returns and shoots Alexis repeatedly, before passing out and dying, she fires back. EMS arrive and attempt to help. Season Four *'Resurrection': Alexis is revived by her powers after being shocked with a defibrillator. The powers heal her and she returns to life. She then spends her time hunting the suspects. *'Cujo': In a rural county in Illinois, local Sheriffs have reported sightings of packs of evil dog-like creatures that have been rampaging farmer's livestock; until humans join the menu, Alexis and Xander set out to find these "hell-hounds". *'Gremlins': The Pentagon has some strange accidents leading to suspicion that a small group of Boggart goblins have decided to make the nation's main defense building their new home and cause mischief. Alexis and Xander go on a comical hunt for the small beings through the complex. *'Red Dawn': Following a mission from Mars, the Shuttle Explorer docks with the International Space Station. NASA loses contact with the ISS following a incident aboard involving screaming astronauts and a blurred screen capture of a snake like being on board. Alexis and Xander join a shuttle launch to investigate the ISS and kill whatever creature from Mars is on board. *'From Beneath': Children in a town in Ontario are claiming creatures under their beds are trying to get them. The reports go ignored by parents and police until a child goes missing. *'Slender': A group of college students get more than they bargained for when their home-made YouTube series about the internet-borne mythical being Slender Man comes to life and people being to disappear for real. *'Kraken': A Russian naval vessel is found ruined and run-aground on the coast of Alaska's Aleutian Islands, appearing to have been torn apart by a large sea creature. Alexis and Xander investigate with a PCI team, at the same time a U.S. attack submarine makes a distress call. The PCI respond to assist and discover a gigantic legendary squid monster and destroy it. *'Chimera': Chinatown in Manhattan, New York City is being terrorized by claims of a large creature, called the Qilin, from ancient Chinese lore. Alexis, Faith and Shawn assist a local Chinese herbalist psychic to track down the creature. *'The Mannequin': Creepy humanoid demonic mannequin-like beings only capable of hunting by sound have been killing employees of a clothing distribution warehouse. *'Deteriorate': A strange inter-dimensional sphere has appeared in the center of Times Square, New York City. After the military locks down the area, the sphere begins to glow and a progressively spreading decay and deterioration of everything around it starts. Alexis, Willow and Giles work to figure out how to stop it from consuming the world. *'Fire Man': A man with pyrokinetic powers is killing priests around the country. Alexis engages the Fire Man in a massive fiery battle using their personal powers. *'A Case of the Mondays': Alexis is trapped in a bizarre time loop, forcing her to repeat the day again and again until she can figure out how to escape... and no one else notices the repeating day, except her. *'Black Market': Russian organized crime is trafficking parts of and whole demons and cryptid monsters. An FBI raid results in the deaths of the agents involved. Alexis and the PCI track down the mobsters and engage in a massive and brutal gun battle with Russian traffickers and escaping demons. *'Demonology': Alexis battles a cult of human/demon hybrids and destroys them. Daemon returns from hell, angrier than ever. Season Five *'5-Sides': Daemon seeks revenge on Alexis for sending him to hell. After suffering torture from his demonic captors and escaping, Daemon enters the Pentagon to try and take on Alexis in her home base. A long fight takes place but Daemon is forced to give up and flee. *'Visitation': Alexis heads to a crop circle site in the Midwest after a crop circle of an ancient alien symbol for the slayer is burnt into the ground. Once again, Alexis meets her secret alien allies who warn her of the very soon coming great war between Good and Evil. Daemon attempts to kill the aliens but they escape as Alexis takes him on for a fight once again. *'Uprising': Recent and more frequent calls to respond to incidents of demon or vampire activity become a prominent problem. The forces of darkness seem to be growing in power. Alexis and partner Xander take on demons living in the subways of New York. *'Warwick': Alexis is forced to return to upstate New York after activity spreads to a former Hell-mouth under Warwick, New York. The original slayer crew team up once again to shut down to gateway to hell before it opens up again. A military quarantine interferes and the slayers escape. A ghost town Warwick, like Sunnydale in 2003, collapses into the ground. *'Riot': Demon attacks and vampires are spiking in activity and many cities around the world are noticing the growing dangers. Less fortunate nations fall victim to the forces of darkness faster than others. Washington DC faces an outbreak of vampire rioting and Alexis and the PCI must kill them off. *'State of Emergency': The government declares a state of emergency as demon, vampire and monster attacks become a daily crisis all over the world. The slayers and PCI work to try an contain the crisis but it becomes uncontrollable. A last ditch effort by Willow to at least seal off the country from the activity partially works after Willow feeds off of Alexis' energy. The seal only lasts so long. *'Immortal Kombat': During a slayer-PCI mission to help Angel and Buffy save Los Angeles from hordes of uber vampires and demons, Daemon makes an attempt to kill Alexis. Surrounded in a war zone full of vampires and demons, both Alexis and Daemon are forced to team up again to fight their way through the hordes and shut down a demon portal in downtown LA. *'Wasteland': The outbreaks of portals and hell-mouths has resulted in mass deaths around the world. Countries are facing infestations of vampires never before seen. The PCI program activates as an international task force, with the aid of foreign militaries and responds to heavily infected cities. The entire slayer force and team is sent to liberate Paris, France. *'Wasteland II': The continued battle in Paris, the rescue of French President and family and deployment of EMP and sunlight weapons to liberate the city. These battles will continue around the world. *'Cleveland': Willow's seal spell fails and the former hellmouth under Cleveland is live and kicking. Heading back to the Union of Everett, the slayers work to save the city, which like most major cities, are empty ghost towns. The massive hell-mouth is too much to handle and Cleveland is ordered to be leveled by a fusion weapon. *'London': The British city of London has been seized by vampires and reports of a death toll is climbing. Once again, the PCI and slayers are deployed to Europe to clear out vampires, ubervamps and assassin vampires. *'London Bridge Is Falling Down': The sheer amount of vampires in London is overwhelming. British SAS join the slayers and PCI in a rescue mission of British Royalty but disturbingly it is too late. The Queen of England has been turned to a vampire and leads an ambush. Following long fights with vampires the teams retreat before EMP and sunlight weapons are deployed on London to vaporize the vampires. *'Radioactive Paradise': Following two weeks of growing activity of dark forces worldwide, countries like China and Russia have resorted to deploying weapons of mass destruction to exterminate demon and vampire hordes and infected cities. The slayers are ordered to return home and try to maintain control of the homeland and are deployed to cities across the country to help military and police in fighting dark forces. *'Just Die': The appearance of severe solar radiation and paranormal energy disables satellites, bringing most nations to the brink of Martial Law. The appearance of massive spacecraft in Earth orbit also causes fear and many flee the major cities. Alexis and Daemon fight for the final time, Alexis finally killing Daemon. *'Prophecy (Finale)': Aired on December 21, 2012. The final end of the world has arrive as God and his armies invade the planet. The aliens commence their attack against the forces of darkness, declaring war against God. The slayers fight the hordes of demons that rise from the once abandoned hell-mouths. Alexis and the PCI heads to the Mayan pyramid ruins where an ancient weapon is used by Alexis which sends a blast of supreme energy throughout the universe, eradicating all forces of darkness, killing all spirits, demons and monsters as well as collapsing all demon dimensions. Alexis is killed as a result of using her power. Alternate Ending: Alexis survives. Additional Information ###COPYRIGHT WARNING### Wikia CC-BY-SA does not apply to the stories and works contained within this article. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel" are the pure and sole copyrighted property of Mutant Enemy Productions, 20th Century Fox, Dark Horse Comics and Joss Whedon. Any and all work contained within this article is hereby the legal property of said organizations and persons. All stories within are fan-fiction and created soley for entertainment purposes and no copy right violations are intended nor implied. *The actual, non-Everett based version of "Slayer" and next series "Slayer: Darkness Conspires" can be found on Fan-Fiction Wiki, written in full, episode by episode with further and deeper information on characters and other related articles. Slayer Slayer Darkness Conspires Category:Union of Everett Category:Culture